Please,Don't leave me again
by Unidentified Unknow
Summary: He was pregnant and scared,so he left.Never did Gaara know that that he had a son until now...


**Hiya Guys c: This is my First fanfic so...Yeah I do not own naruto or it's character but if I did ._. it would would look like a kindergartener puked on it So I thank the author of naruto for being the also since this is my first time writing it might warnin ya (:**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Neji sat on the toilet seat glaring down at the little plus sign on the pregnancy test he held,tears gliding down his light blue eyes dripping down to his chin.A pink plus sign read positive and a little blue line read life was officially over,doomed to all hell for sat just a foot away, on the bathroom sink staring down at her stared at the test the young boy was holding.

"What am I going to do Hina-chan?",his voice cracked slightly trying to keep himself from breaking down infront of his cousin.

Never once did he think in a lifetime he would be carrying the fifth kazekage's night of pure passion turned into nine months of sickness,mood swings,getting fat,and labor were never on his list of things to do in the was he going to tell his uncle this and the whole clan,god how was he even going to tell Gaara?

"Neji-San how are you going to tell father?"The Hyuga Hiress whispered.

"There's always abortion."

"Don't you dare even think about abortion.I refuse to let you kill a baby"

"Well,what the fuck am I supposed to do Hinata?Last time I checked Gaara was fucking Karin."Neji screeched while the tears fell down his chest began growing was having a panic ran down the hall pushing one of the servants. He locked his door and fell to the ground and broke down in on his tears. After 20 minutes of continuously crying he grabbed a large bag filling it with his couldn't handle this,he was still a teenager,how in the world is he going to take care of a kid when he was a child had to leave this village,staying here wasn't going to be any grabbed his cellphone and dialed an old friends number hoping he didn't change a few seconds someone picked up.

"Neji-San!" the voice said cheerfully.

"Suna-Chan,Please I need your help"choking on his sobs once again.

"Neji what's wrong?Did someone attack you?Are you dying?"Suna replied panicking.

"No,Can I stay with you for a while."He replied still crying.

"Yes,Of course."

"Thank You so much"He said holding back the cry he was holding continued packing until he got most of his belongings. He looked in the mirror staring at his once beautiful looked like he had just got ran smooth was full of tangles and his once beautiful eyes were red and full grabbed a rubber band and pulled his hair back and wiped his his bag,he looked in the mirror for the last time and headed towards his window "Good bye Hina-chan"He whispered as he exited out of his room,jumping out of the window, and ran into the night

¥••••line••••¥

Neji managed to get out of Konoha was his old friend from the land of water where the village hidden in the clouds is located. When he made it he was immediately greeted by a tan boy with silver hair,striking blue eyes with a tint of green hinting in them wearing black cargo pants and a t-shirt that said Mess with me and your fucked at the village entrance with a huge grin showing of his pearly white teeth.  
The Hyuga ran towered Suna and was enveloped into his arms. As he pulled away tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Neji-kun what's wrong"

"Nothing,I just missed is Dexa still here?"Neji replied quickly trying to avoid what was really on my mind.I wasn't lying,I really did miss Suna alot,and for Dexa shes Suna's younger sister she was even like a sister to me when I was dad would always come to study random stuff,so I was left alone when we visited so I would spend time at the park across the being Me was bullied by kids because I looked like a girl but Dexa stood up for me and thats when I met Suna and we all became friends.

¥••••line••••¥

Back in Konoha Hinata stood stunned at Neji's outburst and walked out of the restroom looking down to see the poor maid knocked down to the floor.A day past and Neji was no where to be was the first to notice.

It was dinner time,so Hinata ran upstairs and knocked on her cousin's door.

"Neji-Kun it's time for dinner."Hinata said

"Neji-Kun"

"The silent treatment isn't gonna help nii-San"

"Neji,look I know it's gonna be tough but you gotta be stong"

"Neji?" After calling his name out repeatedly her soft nocks became bangs .She then kicked the door open to find no one there and all of Neji's belongings gone and quickly ran downstairs in a panic.

"Father,Neji-San is gone and everything els,even his clothing."Hinata said out of breath. After that everyone in the clan searched for him in the next day the whole village found out the news then a week later it went to the sand.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Again this is my first go easy on me. :D please?And if it was bad sorry it sucked :'( and in the next chapter there will be smexy time with a flashback ;) ._ i wonder how badly this will end... **


End file.
